Logical
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: The Aburame have always been logical thinkers, but that doesn’t stop the hurt. [yaoi, SH, slight angst]


**Disclaimer: **The show Naruto and its characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto. I am simply borrowing characters in order to amuse myself.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, mentions of sex, angst.

* * *

**Logical**

When he'd first been placed on his genin team, Shibi had and thought they would make a good team. Each of them, with their clan's special traits or (as the Aburame preferred to call them) peers, were suited to espionage and tracking down enemy nin. As individuals they were great, as a team they would be even better; logic said it should happen.

When they'd formally introduced each other, an hour or so after they'd been named a team, Shibi knew they'd all have to adapt in order for them to work as a team. They were all very different, despite their abilities on future missions.

Tsume Inuzuka was wild, boisterous. She was like all Inuzuka's Shibi had supposed. She wore the red tribal markings their clan was known for with pride, though her messy, strewn about hair only strengthened the toughened, barbaric appearance the tattoos provided her. She was stubborn, opinionated and bossy. Shibi and his peers had felt a little shaken after her unrelenting game of twenty questions once her peer maru had managed to get a whiff of him and yapped something to her.

His other team mate was just as bossy as Tsume was. Hiashi Hyuuga, with his all seeing Byakugan, was quieter, talented in the Gentle Fist style of taijustu and knowledgeable. He was well-groomed, unlike Tsume and her dirt stained pants and jacket. He carried a regal air about him, his raised chin and pale eyes helping to convey his place within the village. He'd been silent, frowning and unimpressed as their female continued to talk and laugh loudly.

It was only logical, Shibi knows, that the heir to one of Konoha's most noble clans should feel reset towards any Inuzuka; they were very much opposites in appearance, tradition and morals.

It hadn't taken Shibi long to learn the language of his team mates' bodies and expressions: Hiashi's brows often tilted slightly down when he was annoyed, just as he would cross his arms if he felt insulted. Shibi learnt that Hiashi needed a cup of tea before every mission, just as Tsume needed to be loud and brash.

It was all logical; each of his team mates had been raised to be as they are. They had either learnt or inherited their habits, opinions and appearance from their relatives. It is the same with himself and his equally silent, ominous, sunglasses wearing family. Thus, it is logical, that Hiashi and Tsume often disagreed: one loud and yelling, the other almost hissing in a much quieter, but far more threatening tone.

"We can't just sit around! That'll give 'em time to defend themselves and retaliate! We need to hit them head on!"

"You would only manage to get yourself killed. If they are chuunin, it is obvious they will have more experience than us and defend anyway. It is better if we are cautious."

Their sensei didn't seem to mind their banter, which seemed reasonable, because Shibi was always looking on, just in case. They never asked Shibi for his opinion, and he never bothered to tell them unless he spied Hiashi's veins beginning to reveal themselves around his eyes, or Tsume began to growl and swear with much more vigour than she had when they'd started.

It was logical that Hiashi seemed to appreciate his company more than Tsume's. Or perhaps he was jumping to conclusions; just because they argued didn't mean they didn't like each other; they were ninja's and the job is stressful. 'Look beneath the beneath' Shibi had been taught and that's what he did.

But there seemed to be nothing to make it seem as though Tsume or Hiashi got along at all. Shibi had watched them from behind his dark, oval glasses during training, kept track of their movements and arguments when he wasn't present through his peers and listened carefully to everything they said.

However, Shibi couldn't find any indication of their friendship. Unless they had a more exotic way of showing they cared, unless they really didn't care. Shibi remembers how he'd watched Hiashi one afternoon, from under the shade of a large, insect infested tree, and wondered if they would ever coexist quietly, or work together without any derogatory comments of any sort.

Shibi had been surprised when, that afternoon, Hiashi had stood and walked over to him, a frown marring his face. Shibi hadn't said a word, much like he did usually, and looked Hiashi in the eye.

The Hyuuga was a full head shorter than him, but like his other relatives had been, Shibi was tall for his age. Shibi couldn't honestly deny being surprised; all logic pointed to Hiashi insulting him, not yanking the two top buttons of his overly large jacket and pulling him down to crash their lips together.

After a moment, Hiashi let his crumpled collar go and he straightened slightly as the blushing Hyuuga stared at his knees with shame. Shibi felt relieved Hiashi seemed as inexperienced as he was.

"I apologise, I shouldn't have done that." Shibi had stopped Hiashi's bow, then he'd quickly swooped down and kissed the Hyuuga.

Shibi hadn't ever thought of Hiashi in the way the Hyuuga was obviously thinking of him. But, like all Aburame, it wasn't common for other people without kikai or not of Aburame blood to do as Hiashi had done. It is rare that any ninja would break through the narrow-minded shell the world had constructed around the Aburame clan - they were human hives, filled with kikai and fond of bugs - and the world sees them as a kikai.

It is only reasonable, Shibi thought as his hands slipped slowly from his jacket's pockets, to hold Hiashi's elbows, that he should grasp and see where this opportunity lead to.

Little had he calculated that even two years later, once they were fifteen, they would still be meeting in quiet fields or in unused training grounds. Or that they'd take their relationship further than providing company, giving and receiving kisses or holding hands as Hiashi idly played with Shibi's impossible hair.

Little had Shibi foreseen. He hadn't predicted that his being with Hiashi would make the Hyuuga less moody and more agreeable. It almost seemed as Hiashi had been rejuvenated and Shibi had always smiled as he'd watched the Hyuuga walk – with the slightest bounce in his step. It had amused Shibi greatly to see him act so.

That hadn't put his worries to rest. It was logical to think that should anyone not realise that him and his clan were in fact not insects, but human beings, that they were simply not worth his time. But that hadn't helped the worry growing at the back of his mind; logic could never make it ever go away.

It was especially obvious the first time Shibi had bared his skin and eyes to Hiashi's critical gaze. The first time they'd had sex, both of them had been clumsy, but Shibi more so as he carefully and cautiously remained in control of his body, his feelings, his reactions and his kikai; Hiashi and himself had come this far without any problems, but Shibi had realised and acknowledged that it is unlikely that he would be able to break their routine easily should Hiashi finally realise what he had living inside of him. He had not wanted to take any chances.

Shibi had been glad when they both got the hang of it (after many, many more glorious attempts). They had learnt of the way they were supposed to move, of how and where to caress, kiss or nibble in order to receive the moans they loved hearing so much. The Aburame had especially been fond of the way Hiashi had arched his back when ever he'd nibbled lightly on one of the Hyuuga's pale nipples.

However, near perfect things never last, and they had been caught by their too loud team mate. In retrospect, Shibi thinks they should have expected it. Even the most skilled and careful of ninja couldn't keep the news of the Aburame and Hyuuga heirs' relationship. It had seemed fitting to have Tsume literally stumble over them when while Hiashi had been busy attempting to make him move faster, while Shibi had set himself the task of removing (or at least opening) the Hyuuga's jacket as they kissed roughly.

It was only logical that, because it was Tsume, that not even an hour later, their fathers had them locked in their studies and that the whole of Kohona knew of their actions. Shibi can remember the stern edge that his father's usually bland monotone had developed; he remembered the frown that made his brow crease as he delivered a most disturbing lecture.

Hiashi had also received a lecture that held the same message his own had. But that hadn't stopped the boys from hiding, it hadn't stopped their relationship. They had continued to creep around, being far more careful and alert, ignoring exactly how hard it was to pick up on his kikai's insistant bussing when Hiashi's fingers were massaging his scalp.

No, they hadn't stopped and here they are, three years later, eighteen and much more mature and experienced shinobi. Hiashi has hardly changed, just as Shibi hasn't.

Shibi's stature is rock steady, his detached aura still in place as they stare at each other. Hiashi has kept his spoilt posture and expression. He has hardly changed.

Yet the Aburame can feel the tension in the air between them, he can feel that the time has come and that it is essential for them to part. Their clans need them; they are to become leaders of them, they must produce their own heirs. They cannot do so with each other.

Hiashi, just like always, speaks first, "Father is dieing, the Elders wish for me to marry early and become clan leader by the end of the year."

Shibi nods; he understands; he is the same. His parents have already chosen his wife to be. He'd met her formally not three hours before he'd arrived to talk to Hiashi. They Hyuuga cast his eyes to the ground, "We cannot see each other anymore."

"No. It is essential." Shibi doesn't know if he's saying it to reassure Hiashi or himself, he is feeling queasy and his heart is clenching tightly within his muscular chest. It barely takes Hiashi a second to be standing with his own chest pressed snugly against Shibi's, his hands are gripping Shibi's upper arms tightly even as he raises himself up onto the tips of his toes.

Shibi sighs and presses back as his lips connect with Hiashi's, his own hands rising to cup each side of Hiashi's hips. But they must part quickly, and the moment leaves them a mere second later. Shibi's self control isn't as strong as to withstand another kiss - even though he longs for another - and they both step back and bow respectfully to each other.

Hiashi is the first to turn and leave. Shibi Aburame is left staring after him, watching his hair flitter about in the breeze, like a fragile, newly hatched butterfly. He supposes that this was bound to happen and he is slightly irritated with himself when he realises he should have predicted this incident; they are first and foremost heirs to two strong and well known clans within Konoha. Their roles within them will always rank higher than their own personal feelings.

Shibi will always care for Hiashi deeply, just as he is sure Hiashi will remember their time together. But his heart's aching doesn't cease, even after he thinks about his Hiashi's soon-to-be wife and their soon to be conceived children; it is all logical.

* * *

**Woffy:** I like the idea, but hate how I wrote this. Oh well, I'll just have to improve it later. 

-_Dances_- Yay for the Shibi/Hiashi (and Shino/Neji) pairing!


End file.
